Finn And Eli
by Marymel
Summary: Baby Finn meets a member of his CSI family.


**Jackson and baby Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I loved writing Finn, and love that many of you love the story as well. So I thought it would be good to have baby Finn meet another member of his extended family. Oh, and I haven't given up writing Jackson and Greta stories. Jackson's mentioned here, and I'm trying to come up with some ideas for stories with Jackson, Greta and baby Finn.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Finn Warrick Stokes didn't know it, but today was a special day. He wiggled his arms and legs as his father Nick changed his diaper and buttoned up his onesie. Even with everything that happened, everyone at the lab loved baby Finn. And there was one person Nick couldn't wait to introduce his son to.

Just as Nick finished dressing Finn and lifted him from the changing table, Nick's doorbell rang. The CSI smiled softly. "You ready for this, Finney?" Nick asked his baby son. Finn simply looked at his father.

Nick smiled as he and Sam walked to the door. Holding Finn in his arms, Nick opened the door to see Tina and Eli smiling.

Eli blinked in surprise and softly smiled at the baby boy in his godfather's arms. "Whoa," he said softly.

"He's grown," Tina said as she smiled at baby Finn.

Nick smiled lovingly at his son. "Yeah." He smiled as Eli pet Sam and the three smiled at the baby boy. "Eli...this is Finn."

"Just like Jackson's Aunt Finn," Eli said with a smile.

"Yeah," Nick said softly. He ushered them into the house.

"Nick...he looks amazing," Tina said. She remembered visiting the hospital just after the baby boy's surprise birth and how tiny he was.

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile.

Eli studied the baby boy in Nick's arms. His mom and Jackson told him about Nick and Julie's baby, and he knew Nick named him in honor of Eli's father.

Nick smiled softly at his best friend's son. "What do you think, Eli?"

"He's cute," Eli said with a soft smile. "He's so little."

"He is," Nick said. "But he's getting stronger all the time."

"That's good." Eli continued to study baby Finn.

Nick smiled softly at Eli. "You want to hold him?"

Eli looked up at Nick, slightly apprehensive. "Really?"

"Really. I think Finney would really like for you to hold him." Nick smiled softly at his best friend's son.

Tina pulled Eli to Nick's couch. "Come, sit down." Eli walked over and sat down.

"Okay, Finney," Nick said softly. "This is Eli. His dad was your Uncle Warrick. That's how you got your middle name." Nick smiled softly as he gently placed his son in Eli's arms.

Eli was in awe of the baby boy. "Hi," he whispered.

Finn looked up at Eli. Tina and Nick both smiled at the boys together.

"Hi, Finn," Eli said. "My mom said you're named after my dad."

"What do you think of that?" Tina asked.

Eli smiled at the baby boy. "It's cool." He smiled up at Nick. "And his name's Finn."

"Yeah," Nick said. "So he'll always know his mom loved him."

"He's got a good name," Tina said with a warm smile. Both she and Nick wished Warrick could see the boys and Greg's son Jackson together.

Eli gently rocked Finn when he fussed softly. "It's okay," he said to the baby. Finn cooed softly.

Nick smiled lovingly at his and Warrick's sons. "What do you think, Eli?"

A warm smile came to Eli's face. "He's cool. And I think dad would like his name, too."

Tina gave her son a one-armed hug. Both she and Nick had happy tears in their eyes.

Eli thought for a moment. "Uncle Nicky, I'm glad you named him after my dad."

Nick's sighed softly. "Thank you."

"And I like his name, too. So even if he didn't know her, he'll know his mom loved him."

"Right," Tina said. She smiled softly at Nick, who's lower lip trembled before he hid it with a soft smile.

Eli smiled at Finn. "My mom says both my dad and your mom are watching over us, Finn."

Tina and Nick smiled sadly. Both wished Warrick and Julie could've met their children.

Finn cooed quietly and looked at Eli. It was as if he knew he and Eli were going to be good friends.

"It's okay," Eli quietly said to the sweet baby boy. "I'm sorry you never got to know your mom." Eli frowned. "I never knew my dad."

Tina and Nick frowned and fought back tears.

"But you know what?" Eli asked Finn. "We've got a pretty good family. I've got my mom, and you've got your dad. Uncle Nicky looks out for both of us."

Nick smiled softly at his best friend's son comforting his baby boy. "That's right. That's because I love you guys."

"Yeah," Eli said. "And we've got Jackson and Uncle Greg and Aunt Morgan, and Uncle Jim and Uncle D.B. and Aunt Sara."

"And all your dad's CSI family," Tina added.

Eli smiled. "They're a great family. And they love us."

"We sure do," Nick said with a warm smile.

Tina smiled and held Finn's little hand. "So you and Finn are in great hands."

"Yeah," Eli said with a soft smile. He loved just getting to know Nick's new son.

Finn softly cooed at his new friend. It was as if he knew they were all family.

Nick smiled warmly. "I'm glad Finney has you and Tina and all his family."

Eli smiled. "Yeah, me too." Finn looked up at Eli and stretched his arm. Eli held Finn's hand and smiled.

"Looks like you and Finn are going to get along just fine," Tina said with a warm smile.

Finn cooed softly. Nick sat across from Eli and gently rubbed Finn's head. "Well, Finney...looks like you and Eli are going to be good pals."

"Just like your dads," Tina said softly to Finn.

"Yeah," Eli said with a soft smile. He loved being part of his father's CSI family, and loved Finn from the moment he saw him.

"I know you and Jackson and everyone are going to look out for Finney," Nick said with a loving smile. He smiled at his baby son. "I told you he'd love you."

Eli smiled at his Uncle Nick. "Yeah." He smiled down at the sleepy baby. "If you need anything, you can come to me. Cause me and Jackson and everybody are going to look out for you. We love you." He gently kissed Finn's head.

Nick smiled warmly knowing his son, Warrick's son and Greg's son were going to be great pals, just like their dads. "We love you, Finney." He smiled at the sight of Eli chatting with baby Finn, knowing this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

 **The End.**


End file.
